Love Drugged
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris is open to a world of hate as he fights his way through life... until he secretly falls in love with the one who set him free. Sequel next to this Story: The Great American Journey.


"I bid one hundred dollars!"

"No, three hundred!"

Chris overheard the angry men fighting. Over his mouth was a human muzzle, designed just for him. He stared at them from his crate, scared of what they had in mind.

Jeff Oralson pulled out a handful of hundred dollar bills, "I bid five hundreds for your mutt to fight mine."

"It's a human, Jeff!"

"I know, but he fights!"

The man pulled out eight hundred dollars, "I bid this eight hundred for you to fight that human with my pit bull!"

"You're on!"

Chris' crate was picked up. The wild man shook from side to side, unable to protect himself because of the muzzle.

"Drop it here, boys! Ready his attack! Josh! Get the syringe!"

Chris jerked back as the word came out. He knew it was a drug that made him wild crazy! He will kill if he had the drug.

"What's the dose this time?"

"Do 25 units."

"Whoa! That's dangerous!"

"I don't care! I have eight hundred dollars to win! Now!"

This 'Josh' injected the point into Chris' arm. Chris jerked. He tried to bite, but his tongue licked the metal bits of the muzzle.

Jeff looked at his watch, "Five minutes left. That's plenty of time to lure him into wildness. Mike! Get four pounds of raw meat for the wild man!"

"Yes, sir."

Chris felt his body feeling evil all over. He tried to scratch the muzzle off his mouth so he could bark for terror.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's a special with over eight hundred dollars bid between the wild man and a young, but fierce pit bull. Many have placed bids on the wild man and pit bull yourselves. The bids for the wild man is forty thousand dollars! The pit bull's bids is two hundred dollars!"

Jeff laughed, "That fool! I will be rich with this man! Men, loose the muzzle!"

Using a hook stick, the muzzle was released easily. Chris' body was tied to the crate so he wouldn't move around. When the name was called, the men untied the wild man from the crate and opened the doors and Chris was out, mean as lightning.

Chris was so dumbfounded that he didn't realized the he was locked in a separate room so he wouldn't kill without the dog before the shot rang out.

Everyone laughed at the dainty little pit bull when it walked joyously out in the fight pen. Chris was growling and pacing the wall, waiting for it to open to devour his prey.

Finally, he saw the door open. He leaped out into the view of the crowds. Everyone crowded and cheered for the quick kill. Chris rested his eyes on his prey. He snorted like a bull ready to charge.

The dog thought instantly that he was in a big mistake. Just the sight of the massive, wild human made the dog yelp.

Chris chased his prey down. Everyone laughed at the dog's wimpness. The owner of the dog was cursing his dog to defend. But Chris was too much on the dog's heel. Chris chased the dog down like it was a forty-pound meat running from his jaws.

"AH! THE DOG IS DOWN!"

Chris bit and devoured the blood of the dying dog. The dog tried to bite but Chris was too quick. He bit his way through the neck of the dog and cracked it... Blood leaked out of the body unto the floor. Chris drank its blood, calming his drugged state.

"He cheated!"

Jeff took the forty thousand dollars as Chris was slowly crated. He was now normal, but he feared that he own life was at stake.

At Jeff's Apartment, Chris lay free from his crate. But his mouth was still covered by the muzzle. Jeff was talking furiously about the drug running out.

Chris opened his eyes and shut them into a doggish sleep. Then, a door opened and shammed in his ears, jerking him up to his four legs (and arms).

It was Mike. He had a bag full of raw meat. As he walked past Chris, the smell lifted Chris' spirits. He was hungry, terribly hungry!

Mike dropped the bag on the table and said, "I bumped into Dumbe this afternoon. He passed this new drug to me. He wants one thousand for it."

Jeff counted out the bills as he talked, "Okay. Heel, Wild Man!"

Chris was rocking back and forth, hungry. The meat made him drool. The smell made him crazy. And the taste of its smell made him nuts.

Mike left the apartment to pay for the new drug for Chris. Jeff saw Chris swaying for the sitting meat. He took the four pound meat and tossed it in the kitchen where Chris chased it and bit it through, savouring each piece of it.

The phone started to ring. Chris looked up with pieces of meat falling from his chin. Jeff answered it with a smile, "Hello?-Why, hello, darling!-ME?- Of course I did! I got a good surprise for you when you come by... No it's not sex. Fine, bring your daddy, but I am telling you, you will fall for it... 'kay, baby. Bye."

Chris gulped another piece of meat as he wondered who he was talking to. He dug his face into the meat again an sucked in its juices as he gulped another bit of meat.

Chris hated insects and this apartment was full of them. Though his muzzle was able to suck juicy raw meats, it couldn't bite the insects away. Roaches would run to his dinner as he stamped on them with his hand or foot. Once the meat was done and gone, Chris was so wild enough that he actually licked the floor clean from the juices.

Chris trotted happily to his little mount of blankets. He lay down and started to clean his face like a dog. Then, he settle down for a long nap.

"He's a human, Jeff."

Chris blinked his eyes as he looked up. A girl was standing beside Jeff staring into the man's eyes. She was holding a piece of clothing that Chris couldn't make out. He knew this girl was angry.

A man stepped up and broke the two, "Okay, Aviva... Calm down."

Chris jerked. Aviva sounded familiar!

Aviva cried, "I just wish you stay out of my dorm room! I will get Martin after you!"

MARTIN! Chris jerked up to his dog standing position. He barked through his muzzle in a childish way.

"Heel, Wild Man! Heel!"

Chris lay down afraid. Jeff whipped his belt from his pants and was ready to hit Chris with it. But the girl stepped in, "NO, JEFF! If you lay a notch on him, I will scratch you!"

Jeff chuckled, "If I lay on notch on him, I will kiss you."

Aviva backed off. Chris was afraid to move. Both his eyes stared at the couple as they fought. Chris saw the belt being raised... not on him, but the girl!

"Jeff!"

Chris growled as the belt began to fall on Aviva. He barked as he leaped and took the whip himself. He crashed to the floor in pain from the mighty slap.

Aviva fell to the floor and hugged the wild man. Chris looked into her eyes and painfully whined. Jeff cried, "Leave him alone!"

Aviva took off the muzzle. Chris realized that he was free entirely and reached up and licked the girl's tears.

Jeff grew furiously, "You will pay for this!"

Chris growled as he stood up on all fours. He was protecting the one who protected him. That's the rule his father... His father. Chris stopped growling. He remembered his father to be nice to every girl as possible, even if she was annoying him.

Jeff took Chris by the lock of his long hair and pulled him from Aviva. Chris snapped as the man threw him in the kennel and locked him in it.

"Jeff, he is a human! Not an animal!"

"He's my income, dear!

Chris growled for the first time at his master, not to mention the time he was kidnapped from the forest during deer hunting. Chris took hold of the metal bars andwith all his stand pulled the metal bars apart.

Jeff took his rifle from the wall and aimed it at Aviva, "Say your dreams, dearest."

Aviva was crying. Michael Sr. was calling the cops. Chris was free and pulled himself from the bend crate. He growled loudly to get his master's attention.

Jeff turned his head and saw his creature, growling at him with his teeth bearing. Jeff said, "Heel! Heel!"

Chris inched closer as he crawlled up to the girl. Jeff watched the animal cover the bullet's bullseye. Chris snarled as he protected the girl.

"How could you?"

Chris stared in the eyes of Jeff... No longer feeling the bond between man and creature. He barked seriously. Jeff backed off, "You never do this to me."

Michael came in, "The police are here!"

Jeff retreated but the police officers were smart. They splited to the back door to catch Jeff. One officer came in the house with Michael and looked over the human animal. Chris snarled as he lay on the woman's body crosswise. He didn't know that the officer was helping him.

"Easy boy... Easy."

Aviva was gasping for breath because of Jeff's threat for the shot. Chris was leaning close against her as the officer reached in.

Then it happened...

Chris bit hard on the officer's glove. His eyes narrowed in anger. The officer cried out as Chris held on, pulling the hand.

Aviva was screaming. Chris couldn't bear for man to touch him. He bit harder until he felt the warm blood touch his tongue.

The officer was fighting for his life. Two other officers came in the house and ready their guns. Michael Sr. halted them, "He doesn't understand!"

Chris bit and bit harder. The blood ran down his mouth down his chin unto the floor. Then, his eyes turned red and turned away from the officer. A knife land on the floor where the four pound meat was cut. Chris took hold of the knife and dashed straight to the officer.

The officer jumped out of the way as Chris rammed the knife into the wall. He shook his head as the knive's handle went deeper into his mouth. The knife dropped as he turned and growled. Blood from the officer dipped from his mouth. His eyes were red as fire. You could see the fury of flames in his vision. He positioned himself towards the officer and dashed off again, intending to head-butt.

"STOP!"

Chris was jerked off by the grip of the woman. But he jumped and bit again, this time the officer's leg.

BANG!

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Chris opened his eyes. His vision was blurred. All he could see was darkened and few lighten spots.

He felt something metal on his face. He couldn't touch his face because his hands were tied to the bed. He jerked in his prison bed. He tried to howl.

"Wild man."

Chris opened his eyes and saw the woman he had saved. He sighed a relief sigh. He looked at her with a calm look, not intending to hurt her.

Aviva took off the muzzle and said, "Why are you so two-faced?"

Chris blinked as he looked at the woman. He smiled slightly at her, he wanted her to know he's not who she thinks he is.

Aviva was upset by his attacks. Her father was at her side, speaking to her. Aviva put the muzzle back on Chris and tightened it. Chris groaned in pain as he watched in grief as she left his room without a good-bye.

Chris sat up and realized no one cared... He looked to the window to the vast land of buildings. He wondered why his parents were. He wondered if they even loved him since he disappeared that dreadful morning. He lifted his eyes and started to cry, he wanted someone to trust. His body hurt from man's beating and poking. He wanted a woman who didn't have that cruel treatment; whose treatment would be so gentle, like his mother's. Chris looked at each building, wondering which one contained his life. Which one would bruise him... which one would kill his eternal spirit.

Chris looked upward and saw the light on. He saw his reflection slightly. He was a mess... an animal with a muzzle to keep his teeth at bay. He saw tears falling. He howled through the muzzle, wanting someone to help him. he lay back on his bed and started to cry into his blankets as the night drew on.

Chris was discharged in the hands of animal control. He rode alone in the crate awaiting his doom. The truck brought him to the pound where thousands of animals sat untouched by human hearts. Chris looked at each of them, feeling compassion for the first time. He listened with all ears as the man cursed at the beast. The man locked Chris in a crate and said with a stern voice, "You'll be gone, sonny. You won't hurt man again."

Chris turned his back on the man with tears. He looked at the wall, all he saw was metal. He rested up against the wall and shut his eyes, hoping it will happen... Hoping no one would weep; hoping no one will care.

Chris opened his eyes with his crate being opened. The man took Chris by the collar of his dirty shirt and tossed him in a basket. Chris still had the muzzle... he still had no faith of life. The man lifted the needle to the dim light and filled the syringe with the final drug. Chris watched as the liquid poured into the syringe.

The man put the needle down for a second and filed some paperwork. Chris lay down up against the basket, hoping the needle would not hurt. He waited for the sting... he closed his eyes tight as the man uncovered his shoulder and inserted the drug into his shoulder. Chris yelped in pain as he bit his own flesh. Blood poured from his own fresh. The man stood up and put the needle in the hazardous bin. Chris looked at man for the last time, hoping he will feel his breath go. Nothing seemed to happen.

Chris lay down to sleep for the tiredness was arising. He was ready to take his last breath. The drug was taking place... He shut his eyes and lay his head on the bloody flesh and fell asleep.

Dawn arose the next morning. Aviva sat alone at her home, wondering what had become of the wildman. She loved him and wanted to be with him. But her hate of what he had done to the officer made her refuse the love which was once covering her like a blanket in the time of winter.

Michael Sr. wanted his baby girl to be happy. But the poor girl sat at the window, day and night, waiting for the news. She waited for the report about the wild man. He wanted his daughter to get outside like the rest of the young teenagers to play around. But she would just sit on the window's edge looking out of the house, breathing some fresh air.

That day, news did come; from the wrong person. Aviva opened her eyes from her dreams. She saw Jeff coming up the lane, holding a bag from the store. She frowned as she watched the man stepped on the stones up to her porch. She frowned even more when he saw her on the window and came over to her.

"I have come with a present for the prettiest girl on earth in the midst of roses."

Aviva refused the gift.

Jeff opened the bag and showed her a box of chocolates, "It is this time of year, honey."

Aviva frowned, "You cannot be mine... You destroyed my only love. I will never forgive you!" She jumped from the window and shammed it in Jeff's face. She went upstairs crying softly. She saw in her eldest sister's room from the hall, her picture of she and her boyfriend, happy as can be. Aviva's eyes wished she had one for herself.

"Aviva!"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Someone's at the door to see you."

Aviva shut her sister's door and said, "I am not in a good mood, Dad." She walked to her bedroom and shut the door after her and walked soberly to the window there and looked out. Tears streamed from her eyes as she thought about the wild man. She could feel his gentle, but rough body brushing up to her like he did that day when he was protecting her. She sat on her bed an covered her eyes with her blanket and sobbed loudly.

"Aviva?"

"Daddy... Just go..."

"I'm not your father."

Aviva gasped. She dropped her blanket and looked and saw him... The wildman, standing tall. Though in the same old clothes, all tore and bloody, he was handsome in the eyes.

"It's you..."

"I overheard what you did to Jeff. I couldn't help but watch him walk away without this." Chris showed her the bag of goodies for the Valentine's Day.

"Oh... Uh... I never got your name."

Chris blinked, "Aviva... You should know."

"But I don't."

Chris smiled, "Your father brought me to your sister's room by accident. I saw my brother with your sister."

"Martin's your brother."

Chris nodded.

Aviva beamed softly, "So then, you are Christopher."

"Chris, for short."

Aviva fell in love with the wild man. She took the bag and tapped his nose slightly, "Since you handed them to me and I took it from you, let's say they are from you."

"But... It's not right, Aviva."

"Forget about Jeff."

Chris smiled, "I feel so much better than running around on all fours all drugged up from Jeff's figting medicine. I thought that pound guy was dropping me to sleep."

"Oh, CK..."

"CK?"

Aviva blushed, "Chris Kratt... in your initals."

"Oh!" Answered Chris, with a flash of happiness beaming on his face as he looked down at the girl, "Are you still in a bad mood?"

"Not if I have finally seen you."

"So, you ain't mad?"

Aviva laughed, "What language! You mean, 'So, you aren't mad!'"

Chris laughed, "Still doesn't sound right! I came for forgiveness, not a lecture."

"Wait," Stopped Aviva, "You're not here to see me."

"Just for forgiveness. I need to get home."

"But..."

"Sorry. Now that you're happy. My work here is done. I got some wild animals to hitch to get home. Home is where my heart is."

Chris left the girl without a proper good-bye. Aviva fell to her floor and wept in her sleeve again, upset that the man has left her entirely. She wished he would stay and love over her like Jeff was intending to. Now she had no one to look to, like her big sister Laura did. She wondered when she will be home so she could tell Laura about this instant change. She loved Chris and she wanted him to stay.

Michael Sr. saw his daughter on the floor, sobbing into her blankets. He walked in and knelt as her side and smiled, "Honey?"

"He didn't come in here for what I wanted, Dad."

"He only came for forgiveness, dear."

"Yeah, and leave without a proper good-bye."

"Aviva,"

"Dad..." Aviva stared into the eyes of her father and said, "I love him!"

Michael hugged his daughter, "It's okay. You need to learn some men are just for the sake of care. Some will love you, Aviva. Some will stay. But Chris is really busy. Remember, honey, he was gone from home for a long time."

"I know, but I love the boy!"

"Aviva... Put this off. Forget about it an be a woman. Your mother's home, come let's greet her with some love and respect."

"Okay, Daddy..."


End file.
